friend ships
by curiosity's box
Summary: Friend ships is about the every day life of twelve different trolls. Well not a normal day a least. You can expect drama to hurt. So be prepared :;)
1. Chapter 1

**Nepeta's pov**

AC: Hey Karkitty

CG: THE HELL DO YOU WANT AND DONT CALL ME KARKITTY.

AC: I just wanted to tell you that there's going to be a party a Vriskas house tonight and your coming. I will be at your house at 6:30.

CG: WELL IF I FUCKIKG HAVE TO COME I WILL PICK YOU UP. IT WOULD LOOK WRONG IF YOU PICKED ME UP.

AC: ok so around 6:30?

CG: SURE WHATEVER. SEE YOU THEN BYE.

AC: Bye :33

I shut of my phone and threw it on my bed. I can't believe that I kinda going on a date with Karkat. My ship is finally coming true. All I need is to have Vriska and Tarvos to get together. Then I would be a shipping genus. Wait what should I wear.

AC: hey Vriska.

AG: what do you need Nep.

AC: well what should I wear.

AG: well any thing you like I don't really care.

AC: thanks.

AG: 8ye.

AC: s33 you later

I turned turn off my phone a decided that I would keep what I'm I have on now. Which was a green shirt, black shorts, and flats. I also have a sliver necklaces with the Leo Zodiac charm. I checked what time it was and saw that it was 6:25. I headed out of my room in to the living room and waited for Karkat to pick me up. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and saw that it was Karkat threw the lock. I open the door and greeted him.

"Hey Karkitty." I said

He blushed. "D-dont c-call m-me t-that" he said stuttering over his words

**Karkat's pov**

I can't believe I did that in front of the girl I like. I feel like and and idiot.

"That's so cute." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go."

My face must of have been really red because she started to laugh a little.

"Ok let's go" I said as I started to walk to my car with Nepeta behind me. I opened the passenger side door for Nepeta and walked to the other side of the car to get in. When I got in I started the Karkat.

"Why did you want me to go stupid party anyway?" I asked starting to head to Vriskas house.

"Well I thought that I would be nice for You to get out of your house. You haven't leave it since school started." She said but that was the last this thing she said before we got to Vriskas house. When we got there I got out of the car and walked to the other side to open Nepeta's door.

**Nepeta's pov**

When Karkat opened my door I got out and stretched.

"Hurry up. We have to go." He said sounded inpatient.

"Ok...ok. I'm coming." I said as walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and walk to the door of Vriska's house.

"W-why are you holding my hand?" He asked.

"Well because you weren't moving at all silly." I said playfully.

"O-ok" he said before knocking on the door. A few minutes later Tavros opened the door.

"Hey Tavros." I said with a friendly wave.

"U-uh hey. Well come on in." He said before me and Karkat walked in. W walked in and saw that Kanaya was here so I went over to talk to her.

"Hi Kanaya how are you today?" I asked.

"I am doing quite well, but I couldn't by noticing that you came here with Karkat." She said

"Well that's because I kinda forced him to come. I took awhile but he finally agreed to come." I said

"Well excuse me I have to go help vriska." She said as she started to walk off.

I walked back over to Karkat to see that he was standing alone.

"Karkat. You have to actually talk to people a party. That's the whole point of one." I said tugging on his sweater sleeve.

"I don't Fucking want to." He said angrily.

"It will be fine you know everyone here. So you will go over and talk to sollux. Ok." I said nicely.

"Fine but if anything happens to me I will kill you. Got that." He said before walking over to sollux.

**Karkat pov**

I can't believe she is making me do this I wouldn't I I did like her as much as I do tho.

"Hey thollux." I said mocking his lisp.

"Kk are you here with your girlfriend?" He asked.

"U-um n-no. W-well s-she's not y-yet" I said my face turning red.

"Aww kks embarrassed." He said laughing.

"I'm d-done ok." I said before walking back to where Nepeta was standing.

"Can we go Nepeta. I don't like it here any more." I said grabbing here arm.

"You'll be fine. If you stay next to me." She said petting my my head.

"Can we at least leave soon. No one here likes us." I said trying to change her mind.

"We can leave in hour or something ok." She said.

"Ok." I said before sollux walked over to us.

"Hey kk. Why did you leave during are converthation?" He said

"Do you not get the meaning of I'm done." I said rolling my eyes

" Well you had. Wait no. I got nothing. So why are you guys here any way?" Sollux asked.

"Well Nepeta here made me come because apparently I hardly ever leave my house." I said staring at Nepeta

"Well she is right" he said.

"Can we go Nepeta." I begged

"Fine" she said as we left.


	2. misfortune

**Nepeta's pov.**

when Karkat dropped me off at my house Meulin greeted me at the door. She is deaf, but can read lips.

"Welcome home Nepeta." She said as I walked in the door. "Why are you home so early."

" Well Karkat was be a lousy person and he all like. We are leaving" I said mimicking him.

"Well good night." She said before heading up the stairs. Sometimes she just doesn't understand. I looked at my phone for the time to see that it was only 8:30. I sat down to watch tv. When I turned it on sollux called me.

"Hey Nepeta." He said with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"What's wrong." I said hearing his distress.

"Well umm I was in a car crathh with Aradia and thhe was driving and I called you becauthe my phone is about to die and you were the firtht one on my cell so. I am at the hothpital and I would like you to come. thankth bye." He said before hanging up.

Before I left I I went to meulin's room to tell her were I was going. When I finally go in to my car I decided to call Karkat to see if he would like to come with me. Sadly there was no answer to my call. When I got to the hospital I walked and checked in to go see Sollux and Aradia. Walked in I saw Sollux kneeling next to Aradia.

"Hey sollux are you ok." I said shutting the door behind me.

"I'm fine" he said he voice sounded shaky.

"No your crying." I said walking a little closer to him.

"Why would you even know. Your not even clothe to me." He said looking up at me with tears falling out of his eyes.

" I can't really explain." I said sitting down next to him. "It will be ok" I said patting him on his back.

"How do you know thhe won't wake up" he said crying even more and resting his head on my shoulder. Just then Karkat and Kankri walked into the hospital room.

"Uh. Hey. What's up with sollux and Aradia?" Karkat asked walking over to us.

"Nothing jutht leave me alone you-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and started to cry again.

"Shhhhhh" I whispered and rubbed his back. "She will be fine." I said in a soft comferting voice.

"What's wrong gwith him." Karkat said sitting down next to me.

"Well he was in a car crash with Aradia and she won't wake up." I said playing with Sollux's hair to calm him down.

"I can see you are quite triggered Karkat. What is it that is triggering you?" Kankri said staring at Karkat.

"It's nothing." He said angrily.

"Or is it." He said before Karkat yelled "will you just SHUT THE FUCK UP."

"Jeez Karkat clan your self down." I said before playfully hitting him in the chest

"Kankri we are leaving. Ok." That's the last thing he said before leaving.

"What ith wrong with him." Sollux said looking up at me.

" I don't know. He sounded kind of jealous, but other than that I don't know." I said as I stopped playing with his hair. "I might as well take you back to your house. I don't see any other way of you getting home."

"Ok. That will be fine." He said as we both stood up with sollux still resting his head on my shoulder.

"Are you ready to go or do you want to say good bye" I said as he lifted his head off of my shoulder.

"No I just want to leave. I cried to much all ready." He said turning to the door. We left the hospital and got in to my car.

"Can you drive slow or at least carefully." He said bucking his seat belt.

"Sure. I don't really want you to go through that again." I said before starting up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"How did you know that I was crying back at the hospital?" He asked as he looked over at me.

"Well... I kinda have a sixth sense. Like the dreamers on prospict have, but I am a derse dreamer. What I am really trying to say is that I can read peoples emotions." I said before arriving at his house. "Well this is your stop." I said as stopping the car.

"Well thanks for driving me home and I will tell you if they say anything about Aradia." He said before leaving the car. When I finally got back to my house I took a shower and changed in to my pajamas and relaxed in my bed. I turned I my tv and went to Netflix to watch some Anime. I picked out an anime and got out my shipping book and started to update my ships.

"Ok so a good pairing for red would be Latula and Mituna." I said out loud. After awhile of shipping a phone call interrupted me. I looked at the caller id to see that it was Sollux.

"Hey sollux." I said as I picked up the call.

"Hey Nepeta. I got some newth on Aradia." He said happily.

"What is it." I asked hearing the joy in his voice.

"Well thhe'th not dead, but thhe'th in a coma and they don't know when thhe will wake up, but they know that thhe thhould wake soon." He said.

"That's great. May I asked why you are awake up at like 3:00 in the morning?" I asked

"Well I couldn't thleep. You." Sollux asked.

"I took a cat nap today and I can't sleep when I nap." I said writing down a few more ships.

"But what do you do when you can sleep." He asked

"Well I usually watch Netflix and stuff." I said choosing a new episode.

"Well I go to go. Bye." He said before hanging up


	3. Awaking

**Sollux's pov.**

**"**Aradia I lo-" I said before the impact. glass was flying in every direction. There's some kind of liquid falling from my cheek. I look over to see where my widow to only see the dark brown soil against the broken window. I look over to Aradia to see if see was ok. All I see it blood. Covering her skin.

"Aradia?" I said with a little fear in my voice. I saw her look over at me and smile. Her eyes closed.

"Sollux I love you." That was the last thing I heard her say before I woke up. I woke up and looked at my phone to see that it was 9:00 on a Saturday. I got up and got dressed so that I could go see Aradia at the hospital. I went down the stairs and out the front door. As soon as I got into my car my phone started to ring.

"Hello." I said picking up my phone.

"Hey Sollux. It's Nepeta." Nepeta said happily.

" Hey what'th up." I said starting my old vintage car.

"I wanted to ask if your going by to he hospital any time soon?" She asked happily.

"I going right now. I can pick you up and you can go with me." I said pulling out of the drive way.

"Sure. Well I'll see you in a few minutes." She said before hanging up. I started to drive down the street to Nepeta's house. She lives only a few houses away so it makes it a little bit better on my part. When I got there I got out and walked up to the door I knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes till she came to the door.

"Hey sollux." She said walking out and closing the door behind her.

**Aradia pov.**

My eyes slowly opened in to the world again. I heard whispering of the unknown. They were calling out to me. I started to remember. Remember. Remember what. A crash. A long bang. I was driving with sollux in the passenger seat. I was at a green light. I went to turn. I was hit on the driver's side door. Before the impact. I heard sollux sweat voice saying "I love you"

He was cut off when the car started to filp into the side of the road. I heard the noise of the shattering of glass when the window hit the ground. It broke probably cutting his eye or something like that. I looked over to find that sollux was looking strait at me. His face had blood on it from a cut under his red and blue colored glasses.

"Sollux. I love you." Those were that last words I said before blacking out.

Now I'm here in a hospital. The white room. I looked around to see that the door was opening. The figures I saw was Sollux and Nepeta.

"Sollux?" I questioned. I was happy too see that he was alive and well.

"Aradia." He said before running over to me and holding my hand. "Your alive" he said tears filling his eyes.

"Yes and I'm not planning on dying." I said stroking his face.

We talked for a few hours and we found out that I should be getting out in the next few days. The only thing that won't stop that have been kept getting louder is the voices of the dead. Their telling me to watch out, but I don't really understand what they are talking about.

**Nepeta's pov**

After a while sollux drove me back to my house. I waited a little bit before calling karkat.

"Hey Karkitty." I said happily.

"Dont call me. Never mind. What do you want." He muttered.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up with me some time?" I questioned

"Sure. I'll meet you at your house." He said as he hung up.

I walked out my door and waited for Karkat to come. When he did he was in a black sweater, gray pants, and black shoes with red and white laces. His hair was brushed but hanging in his eyes.

"Where would you like to go." He mutterex looking down at his shoes and kicking fake rocks.

"What?" I asked happily looking at him.

"Where would you like to go." He said looking up. He looked into my eyes eye for a bit then he turned away and blushed.

"We can walk around to places and maybe get something to eat." I suggested as I walked close to Karkat.

"Sure. Why not." He as we both started to walk.

"We could go to the coffee shop and we can share a meal or something?" I suggested as he reached any grabbed my hand. I blushed slightly.

"J-just don't question it"

**Karkat's pov**

I grabbed Nepeta's hand blushing wildly. I dont really know what is happening.

"J-just don't question it." I said as we kept walking.

"Why would I" Nepeta said sweetly. "It's a nice thing too do."

"O-ok." I stuttered and smiles slightly.

When we got to the coffee shop we walked in we sat down at a table. Nepeta sat across from me. When the waiter got to us we saw that it was Kanaya.

"Hello there what may I got you Karkat and Nepeta."

"Hi Kanaya." Nepeta said cheerfully. " I will have a vanilla coffee with extra cream."

"Anything else?" Kanaya ask softly.

"Umm.. no not at the moment." Nepeta said smiling.

"Karkat?"

"I will have green tea and a cinnamon bun." I said.

"Frosting?" Kanaya asked as she wrote down our orders.

"Yes."

"Anything else." She said finishing it off.

"Nope that will be good for now." I said as she went to place in our order.

"So how are you Karkitty?" Nepeta asked with her olive green eyes starring into my candy red eyes.

"Good. you?" I said blushing slightly.

**Nepeta's pov**

"Well I can't wait to see this new movie that's coming out this week." I said happily

"Whats the movie?" He asked like he was interested in it.

"The sunshine over the moon light. It's a romantic drama movie." I explained with a smile.

"I want to see that movie too." He exclaimed just as Kanaya came to us with are food.

" if you need anything just ask." She said setting down are thing down in front of us.

"Thank you Kanaya." I said joyfully. She walked away and I started to talk to Karkat again.

"So Karkat do you want to go to the movie with me?" I suggested politely.

"Sure why not. I probably don't have anything to do."


	4. Moon Light

I _can't believe _me and Karkat are going to see a movie. I wrote down what happened in to my shipping book and and drawn a picture of me and Karkat to together before class. As the class bell rang everybody took there seat.

The school day went normal as it always does. I sat next to Karkat for the ride home, because there was no other seats. When I got home I went up to my room and started to practice my new band music. I played over a few song before my mom called us down. When I walked down the steps I saw Kankri, Karkat, and their dad.

"Uh... mom." I asked shocked.

"Yes sweetie." She said setting the table.

"Why is the Vantas family over?" I questioned.

"Well beacause I thought it was a nice thing to do." She replied simply.

I sat down in my chair and started to bang my head on the table. Every one just started at me like a weirdo.

"Has something triggered you Nepeta." Kankri asked sitting across from me.

"No I am not." I said stopping as mom set the plates on the table. "I'm fine."

I looked down until the table had everything on it. I put some food on my plate and ate. I tried my hardest to block out what they were saying. I don't need to be flown with emotions today or their past.

"Nepeta are you ok?" My mom asked.

"Yes I am fine." I said as I quickly finished eating.

"Are you sure." She asked again.

"Yes" I said cleaning off my plate and heading to the stairs.

"Dont not you want to spend time with us?" Kankri asked.

"No not at all." I said angrily and walking in to up the stairs.

I walked in my room and closed and locked the door behind me. I checked my phone to see that Vriska was trying to contact me.

AG: HEY cat girl.

AG: Nepeta?

AG: I need some help here.

AC: AC checks he phone to see that again was trying to contact AC. Oh I am sorry I was eating. Says AC.

AG: do you have to role play? Wait never mind. I need your help.

AC: what is it. AC says politely.

AG:I wanted to know if you want to go shopping with me?

AC: SURE I have nothing else to do.

AG: yay I will be at your house in a few minutes. ;;;;)

* * *

Vriska pov

"Hey mom I going to go." I yelled slightly loud.

"Ok." She said as me and terezi walked out the door.

Why is you house all ways so. So awkward." Terezi stated as we go into the car.

"I don't honestly know why that is. Oh and by the way Nepeta is coming with us too." I said pulling out of the drive way.

"Oh that will be better than Fef coming with."

"I kinda thought that it would be cool if we could go shopping for cosplaying stuff so we can cosplay as are role-playing characters." I suggested. Before getting to Nepeta's house. We both go out of the car and went to Nepeta's door. Terezi knocked on the door a few times.

"Hello" Kankri said as he came to the door.

I was shocked to see the Kankri was at the door. I guess Terezi was too because she didn't really said anything. We stood there for a few minutes doing nothing. Until Nepeta showed up behind him.

"Oh. Hey Vriska and Terezi ." She said cheerfully.

"Hey are you ready to go?." I asked still shocked.

"Sure." She said pushing Kankri aside.

"Then lets go." I implied.

We all walked to the car. I walked to the street to get into the car and opened the door. Terezi got I to the passenger side and Nepeta in the back seat. I got in and put in the key.

"So what are we going shopping for?" Nepeta questioned.

"Well Vriska was thinking about going shopping for stuff for are role-playing character so we can cosplay as them." Terezi said as I started to started up the car.

"But we're would we cosplay at?." She asked.

"Well I was think that we could go to Comic-con together. I also already have the tickets." I said pulling out of Nepeta's drive way.


	5. so sorry dont kill me plz

so i have been stuck on writter's block for this story for awhile so this might take a longer time to update as i think of what to write so i hope you can understand.

CB or CT


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys at CB here and I'm just going to say put this out there will type put this out there that friendship is going to be no I'm going to complete it right here right now I just can't think of anything else to put an arty have one like this that is going to have a savings that. Is that this one is but this one more skips around and whatever lives of the 12 trolls that are humans but it is basically not going to be like any major impact because basically nobody really read the storyso if I do decide to continue the story I will make another one of these but until further notice the story will completed and never be messed with again so forget about the story I just can't keep updated they don't have anymore ideas but if you would like to suggest an idea for me to kind of build off of and I might continue it but other than that what I know now is that no I'm not going tocomplete the story so the CB signing out love you all


End file.
